schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Philippa Eilhart
Philippa Eilhart ist ein zentraler Charakter und eine Schurkin aus den von Andrzej Sapkowski geschriebenen Hexer-Romanen, die ihren ersten Auftritt in dem 1994 erschienenen Das Erbe der Elfen ''hatte. Zudem erscheint sle als Gegnerin und schließlich auch als notwendiges Übel und Verbündete in dem 2011 erschienenen Videospiel ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings und dem 2015 erschienenen The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Philippa ist die krankhaft ehrgeizige und machtgierige ehemalige Beraterin von König Wisimir von Redanien und die Lehrmeisterin von dessen Sohn, Radovid. Gemeinsam mit mehreren anderen Zauberinnen hat Philippa eine Geheimloge einberufen, mit der sie die Machtgeschicke der Nördlichen Königreiche lenken und Einfluss auf den Verlauf der Weltgeschichte nehmen will. Ihre Pläne, die auch die Rekrutierung der jungen Ciri beinhalten, scheitern aber, nachdem die Zauberer generell und dann auch die Loge durch den Verrat Vilgefortz' und die Taten der Königsmörder in Ungnade fallen. Darüberhinaus fällt Philippa dem wahnsinnigen Radovid zum Opfer, der ihr aus Rache die Augen ausstechen lässt. Philippa kann jedoch der Gefangenschaft und dem Tod entkommen und wird ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Bemühungen, die mittlerweile erwachsene Ciri vor der Wilden Jagd zu retten. Sie wurde im Deutschen von Michaela Kametz, im Polnischen von Elżbieta Jędrzejewska-Futera und im Englischen von Pandora Colin gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Philippa hatte bereits als Mädchen enormes magisches Potential und wurde daher in der Zauberinnen-Akademie von Aretusa ausgebildet. Während ihrer Zeit dort nahm Rektrix Tissaia de Vries sie unter ihre Fittiche und erwies sich schnell als ihre beste Schülerin. Als erwachsene Frau ging Philippa nach Redanien und wurde dort die Beraterin und Hofzauberin des amtierenden Königs. Laut dem Barden Rittersporn ist sie im Jahr 1267 mindestens 300 Jahre alt, sieht aber aufgrund ihrer Magie nicht älter aus als 30. Eine Besonderheit Philippas ist ihre Fähigkeit, sich in eine Schneeule zu verwandeln. Im Verlauf der Jahre entwickelte sich Philippa zu einem wichtigen Mitglied im Rat der Zauberer. Sie war zudem drei Jahre lang die Geliebte von Sigismund Dijkstra, dem Chef der Geheimdienste Redaniens. Zwar hat Philippa offiziell nur eine beratende Rolle in Redanien inne, ist aber eine sehr wichtige Person am Hofe und hat sich sowohl Macht als auch Einfluss verschafft; so signiert sie sogar Edikte in Wisimirs Namen. Philippa fungiert zudem als Lehrmeisterin des jungen Kronprinzen von Redanien, Radovid. Loge der Zauberinnen Ermittlungen gegen Rience Als sich ein mysteriöser Magier namens Rience für Cirilla, die verschwundene Kronprinzessin des Reichs Cintra interessiert, die im Zuge der Invasion des Kaiserreich Nilfgaards verschollen ist und von dem Hexer Geralt von Riva als Ziehtochter aufgezogen wurde, trifft Philippa sich mit Dijkstra und einem seiner Informanten, dem Barden Rittersporn, in Oxenfurt. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs stellt sich heraus, dass Rience auch Nachforschungen bezüglich Geralts anstellt. In dem Gespräch erkundigt sich Philippa bei Rittersporn nach dem Verbleib von Cirilla und will auch wissen, wo sich die Zauberinnen Yennefer und Triss verstecken, die beide Bekannte von Geralt sind, doch Rittersporn täuscht vor, nichts zu wissen. Da Dijkstra Rittersporn glaubt, dass Geralt ihn nicht eingeweiht hat, fragt Philippa nicht weiter nach. Sie verfolgt Rittersporn allerdings nach dem Treffen in Eulenform und kann so den Ort erreichen, an dem sich Geralt befindet. Sie offenbart sich den Anwesenden direkt. Nachdem Rittersporn die Anwesenden - einschließlich Geralts Begleiterin, die Medizinstudentin Shani - vorgestellt hat, impliziert Philippa, dass der Rat der Zauberer sich für Ciri interessiert. Sie zischt Geralt zu, dass sie ihn als Beschützer für nicht geeignet hält und dass er sich an jemanden wenden soll, der es ist. Sie warnt Geralt auch vor Rience, woraufhin Shani zur Überraschung aller offenbart, dass sie weiß, wo dieser sich in Oxenfurt verbirgt. Sofort zieht die Gruppe - Philipp wieder in Form einer Eule - los, um Rience gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem Geralt im Kampf Riences Handlanger besiegt hat, kniet Philippa sich neben den verwundeten Toublanc Michelet, den Anführer der Handlanger, und fragt ihn hypnotisch über Rience aus. Nachdem Toublanc alles verraten hat, was er weiß, wird er von Philippa mit einem Stilett getötet. Rience selbst versucht, durch ein Portal zu fliehen, und kurz bevor Geralt ihn erreichen kann, lähmt Philippa den Hexer mit einem Zauber und sorgt so dafür, dass Rience entkommt. Entsprechend wütend ist Geralt, nachdem das Portal sich geschlossen hat. Philippa behauptet lediglich, dass Geralt sich beruhigen soll und dass er eh nicht verstehen würde, warum ihre Tat nötig war, so dass sie sich erst gar nicht mit einer Erklärung abmühen wird. Sie behauptet, dass ihre Tat einem höheren Zweck diente und fordert, dass Geralt sich abreagiert damit sie und Shani sich um seine Wunden kümmern können. Als Geralt Philippa hasserfüllt zuschreit, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass Philippa und die Zauberinnen Ciri in ihre Machenschaften hineinziehen und jeden töten wird, der sie zu manipulieren versucht, entgegnet Philippa spöttisch, dass Geralt zuerst einmal von dem Blutverlust ohnmächtig werden wird, was direkt darauf auch eintritt. Als Geralt wieder zu sich kommt, ist Philippa längst verschwunden. Konflikt auf Aretusa Da ein neuer Krieg der Nördlichen Königreiche mit dem Kaiserreich Nilfgaard droht und die nördlichen Monarchen ihren Zauberer-Ratgebern nicht vollends zu vertrauen scheinen, wird auf Geheiß von Vilgefortz von Roggeveen ein Treffen der Zauberer und Zauberinnen auf Aretusa einberufen. Philippa hat jedoch herausgefunden, dass Vilgefortz in Wirklichkeit ein nilfgaardischer Agent und der Lehrmeister Riences ist, der das Ziel verfolgt, nilfgaard-feindliche Zauberer im Zuge des Gipfels auszulöschen. Entsprechend trifft Philippa eigene Vorkehrungen und alarmiert Zauberer und Zauberinnen, den sie vertraut - darunter Keira Metz und Sabrina Glevissig. Außerdem informiert sie Dijkstra, der ihr redanische Soldaten zur Seite stellt, damit Vilgefortz und seine Verbündeten noch in der Nacht verhaftet werden können. Als der Gipfel beginnt, lässt Philippa sich jedoch nichts anmerken und mischt sich gemeinsam mit ihren Verbündeten unter die Leute. Dabei kommt sie auch kurz mit Geralt ins Gespräch, der als Gast Yennefers da ist und nach wie vor wütend ist. Zu seiner Überraschung verspricht Philippa ihm kryptisch, ihm Rience schon am Folgetag auszuliefern. In der Nacht greifen Philippa und ihre Verbündeten an. Da sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite haben, gelingt es ihnen, die Verräter - unter ihnen Vilgefortz und Artaud Terranova - zu überwältigen und sie in Dimeritium-Fesseln zu legen, die ihre Kräfte blockieren. Die Verräter sollen in die Festung Garstang gebracht werden, da dort sämtliche Magie blockiert wird, doch von Philippas scheinbarem Verrat gegenüber ihren Mit-Zauberern so geschockt hebt Tissaia de Vries diesen Bann auf - nichtahnend, dass sie so Vilgefortz und seinen Leuten in die Hände spielt. Da diese nun wieder Magie verwenden können, kommt es zu einem brutalen Kampf der verschiedenen Seiten, der noch chaotischer wird, als Rience mit einer Gruppe Scoia'tael erscheint. Im Verlauf der Gefechte versuchen Vilgefortz und seine Handlanger, Ciri in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, die bisher heimlich in Aretusa studiert hat. Ciri ist ein Kind älteren Blutes und verfügt damit über enorme magische Fähigkeiten. Tatsächlich gelingt es Terranova, Ciri zu packen und sie mit Magie zu schwächen. Bevor er sie fortbringen kann, wird er jedoch von Philippa angegriffen, die sich in ihrer Eulenform aus dem Himmel stürzt und ihm die Klauen ins Gesicht schlägt. Dies wiederum ermöglicht es Geralt, sich Terranova zu nähern und ihn zu töten. Nachdem Philippa sich in ihre Menschenform verwandelt hat, ruft sie Geralt zu, dass sie ihr Versprechen mit Rience nicht halten konnte und ihm daher Ciri geben wird. Dies ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, da Geralt von Vilgefortz persönlich konfrontiert und dadurch von Ciri getrennt wird, die durch ein Portal entkommt und spurlos verschwindet. Die Schlacht von Aretusa endet letztendlich mit einem Sieg der nördlichen Zauberer, bringt jedoch einen herben Image-Verlust der Magier in den Königreichen mit sich; Kapitel und Rat der Zauberer werden aufgelöst. Darüberhinaus konnte Vilgefortz entkommen. Gründung der Loge Philippa kehrt somit vorerst nach Redanien zurück. Um dort mehr Macht zu erhalten, lässt sie König Wisimir von einem Auftragsmörder töten und bietet sich dann der Königin Hedwig an, sie zu unterstützen. Gleichzeitig treibt Philippa aber heimlich Bestrebungen voran, eine neue Zaubererorganisation zu gründen und kontaktiert dafür Triss Merigold, Keira Metz und Margarita Laux-Antille, mit denen sie in ihr Schloss Montecalvo reist. Von dort wirken sie einen Teleprojektionszauber um Kontakt mit drei weiteren Zauberinnen aufzunehmen - den nilfgaardischen Zauberinnen Assire var Anahid und Francesca Findabair, von denen letztere maßgeblich am Verrat von Thanedd beteiligt war - sowie der kovirischen Einsiedlerin Sheala de Tancarville. Nachdem ein kurzer Streiz zwischen Sabrina und Francesca bezüglich der Ereignisse auf Thanedd entbrannt ist, offenbart Philippa den anwesenden Zauberinnen den Grund für das Zusammentreffen. Sie behauptet, dass die konfliktfreie Zusammenarbeit durch Thanedd zerschlagen wurde und dass man die Situation daher schnellstens unter Kontrolle bekommen müsse. Dabei verrät sie, dasses nicht genügt, Kapitel und Rat wieder herzustellen, sondern dass eine neue, geheime Organisation gegründet werden muss und dass diese ausschließlich der Magie dienen soll. Philippa verrät, dass sie dies bereit mit Margarita, Keira und Triss erörtert hat und sie sich einig sind und lädt die anderen Zauberinnen ein, sich diesem Ziel anzuschließen. Sheala fragt nun, warum sie dafür eingeladen wurde, da sie es bereits mehrfach abgelehnt hat, für das Kapitel zu kandidieren. Sie behauptet auch, dass es würdigere Zauberer in Kovir gibt, doch Philippa behauptet, dass die Organisation ausschließlich aus Zauberinnen bestehen wird. Als Assire sich besorgt zeigt, da sie als einzige der anwesenden Zauberinnen aus Nilfgaard stammt, versichert Philippa ihr, dass die Gruppe apolitisch sein wird. Nachdem es weitere Diskussionen gegeben hat, offenbart Philippa den Zauberinnenn, dass ihr nächstes Treffen persönlich stattfinden wird und dass dies als ein Zeichen guten Willens gewertet sollen wird. Sie erklärt, dass ihre Gruppierung insgesamt zwölf Zauberinnen beinhalten soll und bittet Assire, eine weitere nilfgaardische Zauberin zu finden. Zwei weitere Plätze gesteht sie Francesca Findabair zu, die diese mit Elfen füllen soll, doch den letzten Platz, den sie Ciri vorbehalten will, will Philippa erst bei ihren kommenden Treffen offenbaren. Beim nächsten Treffen offenbart Francesca, dass sie neben der Elfenmagierin Ida Emean auch Yennefer von Vengerberg auserkoren hat, die allgemein fälschlicherweise als Verbündete Vilgefortzs gilt. Dies sorgt zwar für einige Reibereien, wird aber hingenommen. Philippa offenbart der versammelten Loge zudem, dass Ciri aufgrund ihres Älteren Bluts das zwölfte Mitglied werden soll. Sie verrät auch, dass sie plant, ein großtes Königreich des Nordens zu erschaffen, welches Nilfgaard an Macht ebenbürtig sein soll und aus Kovir entstehen soll. Dieses Imperium soll durch die Vermählung des Erben des Throns von Kovir mit Ciri begründet werden. Während sie dies besprechen, offenbart Assire den Zauberinnen, dass das Mädchen, das Kaiser Emhyr von Thanedd gebracht wurde und als Ciri ausgegeben wurde, nicht die echte Ciri ist. Philippa wusste dies zwar bereits, ist aber froh, dass die Zauberin aus Nilfgaard dies kundgetan hat und somit die Loge über ihren Kaiser gestellt hat. Philippa sieht dies als Beweis, dass die Loge funktioniert. Später während des Treffens teleportiert Yennefer sich davon, da sie die Interessen der Loge nicht teilt. Philippa ist außer sich, da sie den Ort eigentlich vor Teleportationen abgeschirmt hatte. Triss beruhigt die Frauen aber und behauptet, dass Yennefer sie nicht verraten wird. Einige Zeit später nimmt Yennefer magisch Kontakt zu Philippa und Triss auf. Sie verspricht, die Loge nicht verraten zu haben, doch Philippa behauptet, dass sie alleine dadurch, dass sie nicht zulassen will, dass die Loge Ciri zu politischen Zwecken verwenden wird, zu einer Feindin der Loge geworden ist. Philippa behauptet, dass Yennefer bei der Suche nach Ciri nun in Konkurrenz mit der Loge steht und als Yennefer erklärt, dass sie kurz davor steht, ein enormes Risiko einzugehen und darum bittet, dass Philippa ihren Ruf im Falle ihres Todes rehabilitiert, damit sie nicht länger als Verräterin und Verbündete von Vilgefortz gilt, lehnt Philippa diese Bitte ab, da sie nicht im Interesse der Loge ist. Yennefer bittet daraufhin, das Philippa sie wenigstens in den Augen von Geralt rehabilitiert, doch auch dies lehnt Philippa ab, da es für die Loge zweckdienlicher ist, wenn Geralt Yennefer verachtet und sie als käufliche Zauberin betrachtet. Suche nach Ciri In den folgenden Monaten ist das Hauptziel der Loge die Suche nach Ciri und die Jagd auf Vilgefortz. Da auch Geralt nach Ciri sucht, lässt die Loge ihn von Fringilla Vigo überwachen. Während des Winters lebt Geralt in Toussaint und geht dort eine Liebesbeziehung mit Fringilla ein, nicht ahnend, dass diese der Loge alles berichtet. Nachdem Geralt den Aufenthaltsort von Vilgefortz' Versteck ausfindig gemacht hat und Fringilla danach fragt, nennt Geralt ihr einen falschen Ort, die Zitadelle Rhys-Rhun in Nasair. Fringilla berichtet Philipppa und der Loge davon, die daraufhin sofort einen Angriff planen. Philippa koordiniert den Angriff von Montecalvo aus, doch das Schloss erweist sich schnell als leerstehend. Geschockt befiehlt Philippa Keira und Sabrina, die die Söldner angeführt haben und als einzige Mitglieder der Loge vor Ort sind, das ganze als Übung zu verkaufen um sich nicht völlig der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben. Um den Krieg zwischen Nilfgaard und den Nördlichen Königreichen zu beenden, beschließt die Loge, dass beide Kriegsparteien schwer geschwächt werden müssen, um einem Frieden zuzustimmen. Entsprechend sorgen Philippa und Assire auf ihren jeweiligen Seiten durch Beeinflussung und Manipulation für die Schlacht von Brenna, in der beide Seiten verheerende Verluste erleiden, Nilfgaard aber letztlich unterliegt. Nach der Schlacht zwingt die Loge die beteiligten Herrscher, den Frieden von Cintra zu schließen, so dass endlich wieder Frieden einkehrt. Während der Friedensverhandlungn in Cintra sind auch die Zauberinnen dort und überwachen magisch die Verhandlugen aus einem anderen Raum aus, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Interessen gewahrt und ihre Ziele durchgesetzt werden. In der Zwischenzeit haben Geralt und Yennefer Ciri ausfindig gemacht und Vilgefortz in einer finalen Konfrontation, der Zitadelle Stygga in Ebbing, getötet. Erst nachdem es zu spät ist, erfährt die Loge von diesem Ereignis. Philippa behauptet verärgert, dass die Tatsache, dass ihnen jemand mit Vilgefortz zuvorkam, als Niederlage der Loge angesehen werden muss. Sie befiehlt Sabrina, Keira und Triss, Stygga bis auf die Grundmauern niederzubrennen, so dass keinerlei Spuren zurückbleiben. Sie selbst nimmt kurz darauf auf einer feierlichen Zeremonie in Novigrad teil, an der das Kriegsende und der Sieg über Nilfgaard gefeiert wird. Während der Feier erkennt Philippa, dass Hierarch Hemmelfahrt Aspiraitionen hat, zu herrschen, und plant, dies um jeden Preis zu unterbinden. Schließlich tritt Dijkstra an sie heran, der sie unter vier Augen sprechen will. Er impliziert, dass er weiß, dass sie in die Ermordung von König Wisimir verwickelt ist. Er will sich dadurch eine Audienz bei der Loge erzwingen, doch stattdessen hat es zur Folge, dass Philippa ihm zurück in Dreiberg kaltblütig Aufragsmörder auf den Hals hetzt. Um sein Leben bangend muss Dijkstra aus Redanien fliehen und untertauchen, während Philippa dort mehr und mehr die Macht übernimmt und versucht, ihren Einfluss auf den jungen Kronprinzen Radovid auszudehnen. Philippa nimmt später auch wieder Kontakt zu Yennefer auf, die bei Ciri und Geralt ist. Sie fordert, dass Yennefer Ciri zur Loge bringt. Yennefer selbst macht sich zwar auf den Weg zur Loge, will Ciri aber erst später nachholen. Als Ciri in Montecalvo ankommt, heißt Philippa sie bei der Loge willkommen. Sie teilt der verärgerten Ciri mit, dass die Loge plant, dass Ciri mit Sheala de Tancarville nach Kovir reisen wird und dort als Adeptin der Magie vorgestellt werden wird um auf den Prinzen Tancred Eindruck zu machen, seine Geliebte zu werden und sein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Sie verspricht, dass die Loge die Zukunft und Position des Kinds sichern wird und dass Ciri direkt nach der Geburt des Kindes als vollwertiges Mitglied an den Versammlungen der Loge teilnehmen wird. Gerade als Philippa die Sache schon als beschlossen beschließen will, entgegnet Ciri, dass sie darüber nachdenken und zur angemessenen Zeit nach Montecalvo zurückkehren wird um den Damen zu offenbaren, wie sie entschieden hat. Sie behauptet auch, dass sie sich erst einmal selbst überzeugen muss, dass die Ziele der Loge sich von den Zielen Vilgefortz' unterscheiden. Die Loge stimmt darüber ab, wie mit Ciris Forderung umzugehen ist, und da Philippa Yennefer für ihren vergangenen Verrat das Stimmrecht aberkennt, ist sie schließlich diejenige, die die entscheidende Stimme abgeben und das Patt brechen muss. Überraschend stimmt sie für Ciri und behauptet, dass sie es für die Vorherbestimmung tut. Letzendlich wird aus diesen Plänen nichts, da Ciri aus der Welt verschwindet und nicht mehr aufzufinden ist. Die Loge setzt ihre Pläne daher ohne Ciri fort und arbeitet weiter daran, den Norden zu kontrollieren. Da Demawend von Aedirn ein missratener, unfähiger und grausamer Herrscher ist, beschließt die Loge fünf Jahre später, ihn ermorden zu lassen, damit ein fähigerer Herrscher die Kontrolle über Aedirn an sich nehmen und eine potentielle Invasion Nilfgaards abwehren kann. Philippa ist mittlerweile bei Radovid in Ungnade gefallen, der sich trotz seiner Jugend als äußerst entschlossener und fähiger Herrscher erweist und herausgefunden hat, dass Philippa für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich ist. Entsprechend ist Philippa gezwungen, aus Redanien zu fliehen, was ihrer Entschlossenheit, die Pläne der Loge durchzusetzen, jedoch keinen Abbruch tut. Während Sheala sich um die Ermordung Demawends tötet und dabei unabsichtlich eine ganze Mordserie an Nördlichen Monarchen auslöst, reist Philippa nach Vergen in Ober-Aedirn. Königsmorde im Norden Hinweis: Sämtlicher Kontakt mit Philippa in The Witcher 2 findet nur statt, wenn man Iorweths Pfad wählt. Auf Roches Pfad kommt sie praktisch nicht vor und wird höchstens von anderen Charakteren erwähnt. Dort ist im Zuge von Demawends Tod ein Bauernaufstand ausgebrochen, der die Eigenständigkeit der Region fordert und von Saskia, der Jungfrau von Aedirn, angeführt wird. Gleichzeitig bekämpfen sie die Armeen von König Henselt von Kaedwen, der den Tod seines Rivalen ausnutzen und seinem Reich die Region einverleiben will. Damit die Machtverhältnisse im Norden nicht völlig aus dem Ufer laufen, ist eine Niederlage Henselts das Ziel der Loge. Dies beinhaltet sowohl seine militärische Niederlage in Aedirn, als auch den Plan, ihm Sheala als Beraterin unterzujubeln und so weiteren Einfluss auf ihn ausüben zu können. Des Weiteren hat Philippa erfahren, dass es sich bei Saskia um die menschliche Form eines mächtigen Drachen handelt, den Philippa unter Kontrolle bringen will um ihn für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Während Philippa in Vergen an Saskias Seite steht und als Mitglied des Beraterstabs fungiert, erweckt der Krieg unabsichtlich einen alten Fluch, der die Geister eines vergangenen Schlachtfelds herbeibeschwört und Vergen und Henselts Armeen voneinander trennt. Konflikt in Vergen Als der Fluch bei Vergen ausbricht, ist es Philippa, die Saskia, Prinz Stennis und die anderen Kämpfer Vergens, zu denen mittlerweile auch Geralt von Riva gehört, rettet. In Eulenform fliegt sie zum Verhandlungsort und erschafft eine magische Kuppel um die Leute herum, die sie vor dem Fluch schützt. Philippa führt die Gruppe aus dem Geisternebel zurück nach Vergen und nimmt vor den Toren der Stadt wieder ihre menschliche Form an. Sie erkundigt sich, ob es Saskia gut geht und fragt dann Geralt, warum dieser aufgetaucht ist. Geralt verrät, dass er den Königsmörder jagt, der König Foltest ermordet hat und ist verwundert, dass Philippa ihn gleich ins Kreuzverhör nimmt. Philippa entgegnet, dass Geralt in mehreren Ländern steckbrieflich gesucht wird und sie selbst für Saskias Sicherheit verantwortlich ist, wird aber von Saskia unterbrochen, die sich für Geralt verbürgt. Aufgrund des Chaos, das der Fluch herbeigeführt hat, lässt Saskia einen Kriegsrat in Vergen einberufen, an dem auch Philippa und Geralt teilnehmen. Nachdem die Anführer Vergens sich im Ratssaal versammelt haben, berichtet Philippa ihnen, dass der erschienene Nebel keinen gewöhnlichen Ursprung hat und aus mächtiger Magie erschaffen wurde, sie aber nicht wissen, wer ihn ausgesprochen hat. Philippa behauptet, dass der Nebel zwar den Vorteil hat, dass Henselts Truppen vorerst aufgehalten sind, dass der Nebel sich aber auch ausdehnt und Vergen selbst verschlingen könnte. Philippa will sich gemeinsam mit Geralt um dieses Problem kümmern und nimmt Geralt auch vor jenen, die ihn noch immer für einen Königsmörder halten, in Schutz. Die Zauberin befiehlt, dass sich vorerst niemand dem Nebel nähert und behauptet, dass der Krieg in der Region vor einigen Jahren der Schlüssel sein könnte. Daher will sie, dass man Gegenstände aus dem damaligen Krieg sammelt, die als Symbole für eben jenen Krieg dienen könnten. Nachdem der Nebel besprochen ist, wendet man sich wieder dem Thema des Kriegs gegen Henselts Truppen zu. Nach den Beratungen prosten die Anführer sich gegenseitig zu doch Saskia bricht plötzlich zusammen, nachdem sie aus ihrem Becher getrunken hat. Sofort eilt Philippa zu ihrer Seite und erkennt, dass Saskia vergiftet wurde. Besorgt befiehlt sie, dass Saskia sofort an einen sicheren Ort gebracht wird und eilt davon, um magische Artefakte zu holen. Philippa kehrt schließlich zu Saskia zurück und stabilisiert ihren Zustand mit Magie. Da sie das Gift, das Saskia verabreicht wurde, als Thaumador identifiziert hat, trägt sie Geralt und Iorweth auf, einige Gegenstände zu finden, aus denen sie ein Gegengift schaffen kann. Neben Königsblut und der Pflanze Immortelle, die tatsächlich für das Gegengift gebraucht werden, fügt Philippa der Liste jedoch auch eine Rose der Erinnerung zu, die sie für ihre eigenen Pläne benötigt. In der Zwischenzeit lässt sie die Wohnung, in der Saskia sich befindet, von den Scoia'tael bewachen und befiehlt, niemanden hereinzulassen. Philippa kehrt nun in ihre eigene Wohnung zurück, wo sie sich von ihrer Schülerin Cynthia massieren lässt und sich später auch sexuell mit ihr vergnügt. Geralt taucht kurz darauf in der Wohnung auf, um von seinen Fortschritten zu berichten und sie auch über ihre Anwesenheit in Vergen auszufragen. Philippa behauptet, dass es ihre Pflicht ist, zu verhindern, dass Henselt Ober-Aedirn erobert und damit die Einheit des Nordens zerschlägt. Als Geralt daraufhin anmerkt, dass Philippas Kollegin Sheala sich gut mit Henselt zu verstehen scheint und seine Ratgeberin ist, entgegnet Philippa, dass dies kein Grund zur Sorge ist; sie wollen Henselt zwar nicht das Pontar-Tal überlassen, aber sie wollen auch nicht, dass er wie Foltest einem Königsmörder zum Opfer fällt. Das Gespräch wird schließlich unterbrochen, als in der Stadt Chaos ausbricht. Philippa und Geralt treten nach draußen, wo sie vor einem Bürger erfahren, dass Prinz Stennis verdächtigt wird, Saskia vergiftet zu haben, und dass die Bauern kurz vor dem Aufstand stehen. Philippa trägt Geralt auf, sich um das Problem zu kümmern, und will sich selbst auf die Suche nach Triss Merigold machen, die in der Region gesichtet wurde und vermutlich versucht hat, Philippa zu erreichen, bevor sie verschwand. Sie findet heraus, dass Triss sich vermutlich auf der anderen Seite des Nebels befindet und unterstützt Geralt daher bei dem Versuch, den Nebel zu durchqueren. Ein weiteres Mal erschafft sie einen schützenden Schild, mit dem Geralt durch den Nebel schreiten und das Heerlager der Kaedwener erreichen kann. Dort findet Geralt heraus, dass Philippas Schülerin und Geliebte Cynthia eine nilfgaardische Agentin ist, die Triss aufgelauert und sie in eine Statue verwandelt hat, die sie den Nilfgaardern übergeben hat. Als er nach Vergen zurückkehrt und Philippas Haus betritt, findet er diese entsprechend wütend vor. Hasserfüllt zischt Philippa düster, dass Geralt diesen Moment genießen soll, da er soeben Zeuge wurde, wie Philippa von einer nilfgaardischen Spionin betrogen wurde. Philippa offenbart, dass Cynthia geflohen ist, und schwört, dass sie grausame Rache nehmen wird. Obwohl Cynthia geflohen ist, musste sie in der Eile ihre Gegenstände zurücklassen - darunter die Rose der Erinnerung, die einst Triss gehörte. Mit der Rose haben Philippa und Geralt alles, was sie brauchen um Saskia zu heilen und Philippa macht sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Sie verabreicht Saskia den Trank, spritzt ihr das Königsblut ins Herz und heilt sie somit. Indem sie Saskia zusätzlich die Rose der Erinnerung mit einem Kuss verabreicht, bringt sie darüber hinaus Saskia unter ihre Kontrolle und erschafft sich so heimlich eine willenlose Sklavin. Dies ist insbesondere wegen Saskias wahrer von Vorteil. Nachdem Saskia geheilt ist, ist das nächste Ziel, den Zaubernebel zu liften. Dies gelingt Geralt, hat aber auch zur Folge, dass Henselts Armeen gen Vergen voranschreiten und die Stadt belagern können. Es kommt zu einer Schlacht, in der Henselts Truppen besiegt werden und der König gefangen genommen wird. Nachdem Henselt und seine Truppen sich ergeben haben, werden sie vor Saskia und Philippa gebracht. Obwohl es Saskia ist, die spricht, gibt diese lediglich Philippas Anordnungen wieder, so dass die Verhandlungen in Wirklichkeit genau so laufen, wie Philippa es wünscht. Zu Philippas Bedingungen gehört auch die Hinrichtung Henselts Beraters Detmold, der durch die Logen-Zauberin Sheala de Tancarville ersetzt werden soll. Henselt willigt ein und wird nach Detmolds Hinrichtung freigelassen, doch Geralt und Iorweth kommt Saskias neues Verhalten merkwürdig vor. Nachdem Philippa und Saskia per Teleport nach Loc Muinne gereist sind, wo in den folgenden Tagen ein Gipfel der Zauberer und den Herrschern des Nordens stattfinden soll, duchsuchen die beiden Philippas Wohnung und finden in einem Trankbuch heraus, dass die Rose der Erinnerung für das Gegengift nicht nötig war. Gipfeltreffen in Loc Muinne In Loc Muinne trifft Philippa sich mit Sheala und überlässt ihr Saskia für ihre Zwecke; es ist das Ziel, das Kapitel der Zauberer wieder einzuberufen und dies von den nördlichen Herrschern legitimieren zu lassen. Kurz darauf wird Philippa jedoch von nilfgaardischen Soldaten überwältigt und inhaftiert. Nach kurzer Zeit im Kerker wird Philippa plötzlich vom nilfgaardischen Botschafter, Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, aus ihrer Zelle geholt, da die Nilfgaarder König Radovid eingeladen und über Philippas Gefangenschaft informiert haben. Als Radovid in den Kerker tritt, behauptet er hämisch, dass er Philippa lange nicht mehr gesehen hat und sie nicht gebührend verabschieden konnte, da sie Redanien so abrupt verlassen hatte. Philippa antwortet, dass sie nicht versteht, warum sie eingesperrt wurde, da all ihre Taten dem Wohl Redanien dienten. Radovid entgegnet jedoch, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist, der ihr jedes Wort glaubt. Er zischt, dass sie gegen ihren Vater und auch gegen ihn selbst intrigiert hat, was Philippa geschockt abstreitet. Fitz-Oesterlen offenbart jedoch, dass die Gefangene Triss Merigold ihnen von der Existenz der Loge der Zauberinnen berichtet hat. Radovid faucht, dass die Loge für die Morde an Demawend und Foltest verantwortlich ist und dass Philippa wahrscheinlich auch hinter dem Mord an seinem eigenen Vater, Wisimir, steckt. Er ruft verächtlich, dass Philippa am Ende ist, dass sie ihr aber dennoch der Form halber einen Prozess machen werden. Er kündigt an, dass man Philippa wegen Verschwörung, Verrat und Königsmord verurteilen wird und dass sie gehäutet und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden wird. Abfällig behauptet Radovid auch, dass er Philippas kalte Blicke im Rücken immer gespürt hat und dass es ihm nicht entgangen ist, dass seine Untergebenen seine Befehle erst mit Philippas stummer Zustimmung erfüllt haben. Schließlich gibt Radovid Philippa die Chance, ihr Leiden zu verkürzen, indem sie ihre Verbrechen vor den anwesenden Zeugen gesteht. Philippa antwortet nicht, woraufhin Radovid einem der Wachen befiehlt, Philippa die Augen auszustechen. Philippa keucht, dass Radovid einen großen Fehler macht, doch kann nicht verhindern, dass eine der Wachen auf sie zutritt und der schreienden Zauberin mit einem Löffel beide Augen ausreißt. Philippa wird im Kerker zurückgelassen, wo sie kurz darauf mitbekommt, wie der Hexer Geralt den nilfgaardischen Botschafter überwältigt und besiegt. Sie schreit Geralt an, dass dieser sie befreien soll, doch Geralt will sich erst einige Fragen von ihr beantworten lassen. Er fragt, ob Shilards Ausführungen über die Loge stimmen und Philippa behauptet ausweichend, dass Shilard nur Teile der Wahrheit berichtet hat und somit quasi gelogen hat. Sie fleht erneut, dass Geralt sie befreit und in ihr Quartier bringt und verspricht, Geralt dann alles zu verraten. Geralt muss sich nun entscheiden, Philippa zu befreien um den Fluch zu lösen, der auf Saskia liegt, oder aber sie im Gefängnis zurückzulassen und stattdessen Triss zu retten. Wenn Geralt sich dafür entscheidet, Philippa in ihre Wohnung in Loc Muinne zurückzueskortieren, schließt bei dem Weg durch die Kanalisation Iorweth zu ihnen auf. Philippa fleht mehrfach, dass man ihr die Dimeritium-Fesseln abnimmt, doch Geralt weigert sich, da ihm klar ist, dass Philippa ihn mit ihrer Magie mühelos besiegen könnte. Als Geralt und Iorweth fragen, wie man Saskia retten kann, verrät sie, dass es ein runenverziertes Stilett mit einem Gegenfluch gibt, den man Saskia in ihrer Drachenform ins Herz stoßen muss. Durch die Kanalisation erreicht die Gruppe schließlich Philippas Wohnung, wo sie auf dem Dach eine Truhe finden, die durch einen Zauber geschützt wird. Sie verrät ihnen, dass man die Kerzen um die Truhe herum in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge öffnen muss und dann ein gewöhnlicher Zauber genügt. Sie fordert, dass man ihr die Fesseln annimmt, was Iorweth auch tatsächlich tut, nachdem Geralt die Kerzen entzündet hat. Er hält ihr sogleich sein Schwert an den Hals, um sie zur Kooperation zu zwingen, und tatsächlich beginnt Philippa, einen Zauber zu murmeln, der die Truhe öffnen soll. Während sie dies tut, zischt sie, dass sie Saskia zwar von dem Fluch erlösen können, diese aber niemals ein Mensch sein wird. Der aufgebrachte Iorweth ruft ihr zu, dass sie den Mund halten soll, doch Philippa ruft, dass sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Dummheit spüren werden und schleudert Iorweth mit einem magischen Angriff zu Boden. Sofort verwandelt sie sich in ihre Eulenform und fliegt davon. Trotz Philippas Flucht wird im Zuge des Gipfeltreffens den anwesenden Gästen die Existenz der Loge der Zauberinnen offenbart, die auch für die Königsmorde verantwortlich gemacht wird. Die Mitglieder der Loge fallen daher im gesamten Norden in Ungnade und auch Magier generell werden fortan verfolgt. Insbesondere Radovid reagiert drastisch, indem er brutale Hexenjagden ins Leben rufen lässt, denen hunderte zum Opfer fallen. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Philippa fortan als Geächtete, Verräterin und Gesetzlose gilt und die Loge durch ihre Offenbarung faktisch aufgelöst ist und die überlebenden Mitglieder sowohl von Radovid, als auch von Nilfgaard gejagt werden, um für ihren Verrat bestraft zu werden. Kampf gegen die Wilde Jagd Befreiung aus einer misslichen Lage Nach ihrer Flucht aus Loc Muinne flieht Philippa nach Novigrad, wo sie ihren früheren Liebhaber, den Zauberer Arthur de Vleester aufsucht. Da dieser jedoch aufgrund einer alten Fehde auf Rache aus ist, betrügt er Philippa. Er überzeugt sie, dass sie als Eule am sichersten wäre, doch direkt nachdem Philippa sich verwandelt, legt er ihr ein Dimeritiumband ums Bein, was ihre magischen Fähigkeiten blockiert und verhindert, dass sie sich zurückverwandeln kann. De Vleesters Triumph währt allerdings nicht lange, da Radovids Hexenjäger sich auch in Novigrad ausbreiten und dort Zauberer und Zauberinnen aufspürten und hinrichten. De Vleester fällt den Jägern zum Opfer und sein Besitz - einschließlich der Eule Philippa - wird versteigert. Sie geht in den Besitz des Zwergs Zoltan Chivay über, der Philippa als Haustier mitnimmt, was Philippa ironischerweise vor Radovids Rachedurst schützt, der insbesondere Philippa in seine Hände bekommen will. Irgendwann erfährt jedoch Dijkstra, mittlerweile ein Verbrecherboss in Novigrad, von Philippas Schicksal und beschließt, endlich Rache für seine Vertreibung aus Redanien zu nehmen. Er trickst Zoltan beim Kartenspiel aus, so dass Philippa in seinen Besitz übergibt. Zufrieden nimmt er sie mit sich und zieht davon. In ihrem Kampf gegen die Wilde Jagd beschließen derweil Geralt und seine Verbündeten, so viele Zauberinnen der Loge zu rekrutieren, wie sie können. Zu diesen gehört auch Philippa und es ist Triss, die herausfindet, was Philippa zugestoßen ist und dass sie sich für lange Zeit als Vogel direkt unter ihrer Nase befand. Um herauszufinden, wer die Eule an sich genommen hat, begibt Triss sich mit Geralt zu einem Brunnen der Stadt und bewirkt Hydromantie auf eine zurückgelassene Feder der Eule, um durch ihre Augen zu sehen. So erfahren sie, dass Dijkstra Philippa gefangen und in sein Badehaus gebracht hat, doch als sie dort eintreffen, hat Dijkstra Philippa bereit das Dimeritium-Armband abgenommen und dabei ihre Stärke vollkommen unterschätzt. Direkt verwandelt Philippa das Badehaus in ein Schlachtfeld und zieht sich tiefer in das Gebäude zurück, während sie sich Dijkstra und seine Schergen mit Feuerbällen fernhält. Als einige der Schergen sich ihr nähern, vernebelt Philippa ihren Geist, so dass sie ihr gehorchen und stattdessen Dijkstra und Geralt angreifen. Sie selbst flieht durch eine Falltür in die Kanalisation, wo sie auch einen weiteren Handlanger Dijkstras, den Troll Bart, auf ihre Seite zieht. Während ihrer Flucht erreicht Philippa schließlich eine große Kammer in der Kanalisation, wo sie sich an einer erhöhten Position auf die Lauer legt, um Verfolger anzugreifen. Da sie aber nach wie vor blind ist, kann sie sich nur auf ihr Gehör verlassen, was es Geralt ermöglicht, von hinten an sie heranzuschleichen und sie zu überwältigen. Nachdem er Philippa zu Boden gerungen hat, kann Geralt die misstrauische Zauberin überzeugen, dass er ihr nicht schaden will, sondern ihre Hilfe braucht. Bei Dijkstra verhält es sich allerdings völlig anders und als Geralt mit Philippa ins Badehaus zurücktritt, will er Philippa sogleich in sein Gewahrsam nehmen. Er erinnert sie düster an die Auftragsmörder, die sie auf ihn angesetzt hat und behauptet spöttisch, dass man so etwas persönlich regelt, wie er ihr beweisen wird. Geralt hat die Möglichkeit, entweder mit Dijkstra zu verhandeln und ihm wichtige Geheimnisse Emhyrs preiszugeben, oder aber ihn beiseitezustoßen und ihm das Bein zu brechen. In jedem Fall tritt die geschwächte Philippa mit Triss durch ein Portal und erreicht das Gasthaus Chamäleon, wo die Gruppe ihr Lager bezogen hat. Dort erholt sich Philippa und arbeitet auch daran, einen Weg zu finden, ihr Augenlicht zurückzuerlangen. Königsmord Hinweis: Diese Handlung ist optional und kann vom Spieler gewählt werden, wenn man Dijkstra im Badehaus verschont. Sollte Geralt mit Dijkstra verhandeln, bekommt Philippa vor ihrer Abreise aus dem Badehaus noch mit, wie Dijkstra von einem gescheiterten Mordanschlag auf Radovid redet und ist interessiert, an Dijkstras Plänen. Höhnisch gibt sie zu, dass sie nicht dachte, dass er es noch draufhat und erinnert Dijkstra daran, dass Radovid sich auf sein schwer bewachtes Kriegsschif, die HMS Oxenfurt-Tretogor im Hafen Novigrads zurückgezogen hat. Dijkstra hat kein Interesse daran, die Situation mit Philippa zu erörtern und erklärt, dass er ihr nach wie vor nicht vertraut und auch bei einem weiteren Versuch, Radovid zu töten, nicht mit ihr zusammenarbeiten wird. Selbst als Philippa behauptet, dass nur sie selbst als Köder stark genug ist, um Radovid von seinem Schiff zu locken, weigert Dijkstra sich vehement und lädt stattdessen Geralt zu einem Treffen in einem Lagerhaus am Hafen ein. Philippa bekommt dies mit, reagiert jedoch vorerst nicht und verlässt mit Triss das Badehaus. Allerdings verfolgt sie Geralt in Eulenform zum Treffen mit Dijkstra und den anderen Verschwörern. Indem sie das Treffen belauscht, erfährt sie, dass die Gruppe Radovid vormachen will, dass sich Philippa in einem Haus auf der Brücke zur Tempelinsel eingenistet hätte, um Radovid dorthin zu locken. Da sie den Plan aber für ausbaufähig hält, tritt sie an Geralt heran, sobald dieser das Lagerhaus verlässt um Radovid zu treffen. Sie erklärt gradeheraus, dass sie das Treffen belauscht hat und dass Geralt nicht wirklich glauben kann, dass Radovid auf einen so plumpen Trick hereinfällt. Damit Geralt nicht direkt von Radovid hingerichtet oder gefoltert wird, händigt Philippa ihm den alten Siegelring von Radovids Vater Wisimir aus und behauptet, dass sie trotz Geralts Weigerung, mit ihr zusammenzusarbeiten, dennoch ihr Bestes tun wird, damit sie den Mord an Radovid nicht versauen. Sie erklärt Geralt die Bedeutung des Rings und behauptet, dass Radovid ihm glauben wird, wenn der Hexer ihm den Ring aushändigt. Nach getaner Arbeit verwandelt Philippa sich direkt in ihre Eulenform und fliegt zur Brücke zur Tempelinsel, wo sie sich systematisch platziert. Stunden später führt Geralt Radovid auf die Brücke, doch es kommt zu einigen Komplikationen. Im Verlauf des Kampfs zwischen Radovids Wachen und den Verschwörern kann Radovid über die Brücke fliehen, wird aber von einem geschlossenen Tor aufgehalten. In seiner Verzweiflung klopft er an eine nahgelegene Haustür und befiehlt den Bewohnern, sie zu öffnen. Völlig entgeistert weicht er zurück, als es Philippa ist, die ihm die Tür öffnet und süßlich zischt, dass er nur hätte bitten müssen. Der geschockte König stolpert zurück, doch Philippa bläst ihm ein ätzendes Pulver in die Augen und blendet ihn so. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick taumelt Radovid zurück und bricht am Tor zusammen, woraufhin Philippa ihm mit dem Worten, dass sie jetzt endlich quitt sind, von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken rammt und ihn so tötet. Sofort verwandelt sie sich in eine Eule und fliegt zum Chamäleon zurück. Unterstützung des Angriffs auf die Wilde Jagd Bevor die Gruppe nach Skellige aufbricht, wollen Philippa und Margarita mit Ciri sprechen. In dem Gespräch, in dem Geralt Ciri begleiten kann, offenbart Philippa Ciri, dass die Pläne der Loge sich bezüglich Ciri geändert haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihr Angebot, dass Ciri der Loge beitreten kann, erneuern und sie als gleichberechtigte Partnerin dabei haben wollen - auch wenn Philippa persönlich es überhaupt nicht leiden kann, ihre Führung abzugeben. Darüberhinaus will die Loge Ciri beibringen, ihre Macht zu fokussieren und zu kanalisieren, um sie besser zu steuern, da sie nicht einverstanden sind, dass sich Ciri alleine von dem elfischen Wissenden Avallac'h ausbilden lässt. Ohne direkt eine feste Antwort zu fordern, entlassen die Zauberinnen Ciri mit der Bitte, über ihr Angebot nachzudenken. Nachdem alle Angelegenheiten in Novigrad erledigt ist, begibt sich die Gruppe zu einem Schiff im Hafen, um damit nach Novigrad zu segeln, wo sie die Wilde Jagd stellen und vernichten wollen. Da Yennefer Kontakt mit Kaiser Emhyr aufgenommen hat, der Ciri ebenfalls vor der Jagd beschützt sehen will, konnte sie eine Amnestie für sämtliche Logenmitglieder aushandeln, so dass sie in Nilfgaard nicht länger verfolgt werden, wenn sie Ciri retten. Philippa und Margarita sind vorerst skeptisch und Philippa fragt, ob sich diese Amnestie auch auf Fringilla Vigo bezieht, die seit einiger Zeit in Nilfgaard im Kerker sitzt. Yennefer verspricht, sich bei Emhyr für Fringilla einzusetzen. Schließlich setzt die Gruppe Segel nach Skellige; im Hafen von Kaer Trolde angekommen, besprechen sie ihre weiteren Pläne. Da sie den Sonnenstein benötigen, um die Wilde Jagd aus ihrer Dimension herbeizurufen, beschließt Philippa sich um dieses Problem zu kümmern und im Norden von Ard Skellig nach dem Stein zu suchen. Sie wartet allerdings auf Geralts Ankunft, bis sie das verschlossene Tor mit Magie öffnet und einen gewaltigen Höhlenkomplex freilegt, in dem der Sonnenstein verborgen sein soll. Während sie diese durchsuchen und sich dabei auch gegen einige Monster - unter ihnen eine Sirene und mehrere Ertrunkene - zur Wehr setzen müssen, geraten sie schließlich an eine eingestürzte Brücke, die Philippa mit Magie wiederherstellt. Als sie und Geralt weiterschreiten, fragt Philippa beiläufig, ob Geralt, Triss und Yennefer sich eigentlich bewusst sind, wie absurd ihre Dreiecksbeziehung wirkt und welche Auswirkungen dies auf Ciri haben muss. Geralt reagiert abweisend, da er nicht interessiert ist, Details über sein Liebesleben mit Philippa zu teilen. Philippa merkt auch an, dass der Kaiser Yennefer ja unwiderstehlich finden muss, wenn sie ihn wirklich dazu bringen konnte, der Loge Amnestie zu garantieren. Sie gibt jedoch zu, dass es interessant sein wird, mit Emhyr zusammenzuarbeiten, da es bisher ein großer Fehler der Loge war, sich nur auf schwache Herrscher zu verlassen. Die beiden erreichen schließlich eine große Höhle, in der ein Spiegel- und Lichtsystem errichtet ist. Indem Geralt die Spiegel richtig ausrichtet, kann er den Weg zum Sonnenstein öffnen, den Philippa sogleich an sich nimmt. Geralt fordert, dass sie den Stein aushändigt, doch Philippa behauptet, dass sie zuvor noch etwas besprechen müssen. Sie verrät, dass sie über die Zukunft nach der Niederlage der Wilden Jagd sprechen will und erklärt, dass sie kein Interesse am Wiedererstarken der Loge hat, wenn sie selbst nicht die entscheidende Stimme innerhalb dieser Loge ist. Stattdessen verrät sie, dass nach der Niederlage der Jagd Yennefers Aufstieg am kaiserlichen Hof ein jähes Ende finden wird und damit Platz für Philippa schaffen wird, die somit Emhyrs und später Ciris Beraterin werden will. Ihr ist klar, dass Geralt versuchen wird, sich mit Ciri abzuseilen, sobald die Jagd besiegt ist. Sie schlägt vor, dass Ciri stattdessen Yennefer mitnimmt und verschwindet, so dass sie sich ein schönes Leben machen können und Philippa bei ihren Ränkespielchen nicht im Weg sind. Geralt nimmt diesen Hinweis zur Kenntnis, reagiert aber nicht weiter darauf. Da der Auftrag in der Höhle erfüllt ist, verwandelt Philippa sich in eine Eule und kehrt zum Schiff zurück, so dass es Geralt überlassen ist, einen eigenen Rückweg zu finden. Da nun alles erledigt ist, wird der Schlachtplan gegen die Jagd besprochen; die Aufgabe der Zauberinnen ist es, sich auf den Klippen an der Küste zu postieren und mit Magie zu verhindern, dass die Naglfar in die Welt der Aen Elle zurückkehrt. Dies gelingt erfolgreich, so dass es mit vereinten Kräften gelingt, die Wilde Jagd zu besiegen und ihren König, Eredin, zu erschlagen. Schicksal Während Philippas Schicksal unmittelbar nach der Niederlage der Jagd nicht geklärt ist, kommt sie schließlich wie alle anderen Mitglieder der Loge in den erstarkenden Hexenjagden zu Tode und wird erst Jahrhunderte später posthum rehabilitiert und als Märtyrerin anerkannt. Galerie PhilippaLogeVergen.jpg|Philippa und die Loge in Vergen PhilippaVergenLoge.jpg|Philippa gibt Anweisungen PhilippaTrissFlotsam.jpg|Philippa wird aus Flotsam von Triss kontaktiert PhilippaFlotsamGespräch.jpg|Philippa informiert Triss über die Pläne der Loge PhilippaEuleRettung.jpg|Philippa kommt als Eule zur Rettung PhilippaEuleZwerg.jpg|Philippa und Yarpen Zigrin PhilippaGeraltVergen.jpg|Philippa bespricht sich mit Geralt PhilippaSaskiaKriegsrat.jpg|Philippa und Saskia beim Kriegsrat PhilippaErkenntGift.jpg|Philippa erkennt, dass Saskia vergiftet wurde PhilippaVerteidigtSich.jpg|Philippa verteidigt sich vor Radovid PhilippaBlindGefangen.jpg|Die geblendete Philippa in ihrer Zelle PhilippaBlindGeführt.jpg|Geralt führt Philippa PhilippaBlindIorweth.jpg|Philippa in Iorweths Gewalt PhilippaWirdGerettet.jpg|Philippa wird von Triss gerettet PhilippaDijkstraDiskussion.jpg|Philippa diskutiert mit Dijkstra PhilippaTötetRadovid.jpg|Philippa erdolcht Radovid PhilippaRitaWarten.jpg|Philippa und Margarita erwarten Ciri PhilippaCiriGespräch.jpg|Philippa spricht mit Ciri PhilippaSchafftBrücke.jpg|Philippa ebnet Geralt den Weg PhilippaHatSonnenstein.jpg|Philippa hat den Sonnenstein PhilippaWillEmhyr.jpg|Philippa offenbart ihre Zukunftspläne PhilippaLogeWiederVereint.jpg|Philippa und die Loge sind wieder vereint Navigation en:Philippa Eilhart Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Notwendiges Übel Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Thronräuber Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Insasse Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Tot